


Hooked On A Feeling

by cowboykylux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Engineer Student Hux, Frat Boys KOR, M/M, Safe For Work Just Bad Language, based on a meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: When Hux's father told him to join a fraternity, the K.O.R. really isn't what he had in mind. When Kylo surprises him after a successful exam, he decides to maybe reevaluate his opinion of the group -- and their infamous leader.





	Hooked On A Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This crack fic was supposed to be short but when can I ever stick to that rule?? If you're looking for someone to blame for this nonsense that turned out way more developed and fluffy than I anticipated, go find my good buddy @arwarz over on tumblr this is all their fault for enabling me and sending me memes!! ;)

Hux didn’t have many regrets in life. On the whole, he was quite pleased with himself for excelling at his studies, being president of his many clubs and organizations, and bringing home trophies and ribbons for engineering projects he submitted to conventions. He was what some might consider power hungry, and he had used his acute ability to get what he wanted to land him in various positions of leadership. If he had to sacrifice some social development in the process, so be it. He did, however, regret attempting to remedy that sacrifice, by joining a fraternity.

His moronic father had all but insisted he engage in some sort of Greek Life activity upon learning of Hux’s full ride scholarship to Arkanis University, where he would study aerospace engineering for a tidy four years. It had become a full argument between them, Hux defending his position that a fraternity would only distract him from his studies, and his father defending _his_ position that it was a great way to network and make lasting connections.

In the end, his father won out, and Hux found himself somehow accepted to (and now living with) one of the most notorious frats on campus – the K.O.R.

Kappa Omicron Rho was led by none other than Kylo Ren, the son of very influential senator Leia Organa, and he was known for three things: his temper, his insanity, and his abs. Hux had born witness to all three over the course of the two months he had been living with Kylo, and _holy shit_ people were not joking when they told stories about the temper tantrums and the nearly illegal stunts he pulled.

Hux was probably the only person in the K.O.R. house who did not wear black from head to toe, and he was also probably the only person who couldn’t play an instrument. It seemed that everyone in the frat came from a musical background; ranging from traditional piano to hard rock and roll. They practiced at odd hours, never holding any regard for whomever might be trying to sleep, and Hux had nearly ripped Kylo’s head off because of it.

Hux tended to rip Kylo’s head off for a lot of things though, but despite Hux’s cold and unwelcoming demeanor, Kylo had as of late, taken to trailing him around like a lost dog.

“Hey Hux!” He heard that booming voice that he had come to associate with migraines calling from across the quad.

“Kylo I have an exam in twenty minutes, I don’t have time for your shit right now.” Hux didn’t even bother turning around, sighing in defeat when Kylo jogged all the way over to him stopping Hux in his tracks.

“I was thinking I could maybe walk with you to your class.” Kylo brushed his hair back from his face – and how unfair that it managed to stay so luscious looking despite the heat of the day.

“I don’t need a bodyguard, thank you very much.” Hux sniffed, stepping around Kylo and trying to make his way under some shade so he wouldn’t burn to a crisp.

“No! Not like a bodyguard, just – I dunno, like a friend?” Kylo kept up Hux’s purposeful pace, and the mention of friendship was enough to catch Hux off guard. He turned and squinted up at Kylo’s stupidly handsome face, his own expression contorting into something close to a sneer.

“Is that what we are? Friends?” Hux demanded. That was a funny way of describing whatever antagonistic interactions they had with one another, he thought.

“We share a wall.” Kylo shrugged simply, making Hux scoff and nearly roll his eyes.

“Yes, you make me painfully aware of that on a nightly basis.” He groaned.

Kylo had a higher sex drive than anyone Hux had ever met. He rarely brought people over to the K.O.R. house – Hux didn’t know if his sanity could survive the sounds of two people fucking like rabbits – but he didn’t try to hide the sounds of his deep moans when he jacked off late at night. Every night.

Kylo at least had the decency to look embarrassed, his face pinking up all the way to his ears. Hux had started to walk away again, very conscious of the time, when a large hand enclosed his wrist.

“C’mon, it’s been two whole months, won’t you give me a chance?” Kylo asked, nearly pleading. His eyes were soft, not challenging like they usually were, and Hux didn’t entirely know what to do with them.

“If I can survive this exam, we’ll see.” He sighed, and it seemed to be enough for Kylo, who released him with a shit eating grin.

 

* * *

 

Kylo watched Hux briskly walk away, his eyes trained on that tight ass that Kylo wanted to devour.  

Living with Hux had become his own personal hell, for all the wrong reasons. When Kylo saw Hux walking around the Greek Life rush, he knew he had to have him. The way he was perfectly put together in clean attractive creases, how his hair was styled effortlessly and his shoes were polished – he was the exact opposite of his type. But there was something in the way that he looked at his surroundings with disdain, how he exuded a sense of superiority that Kylo was drawn to.

He had shouted for the “ginger” to come over to the K.O.R. booth, and had sweet talked him into taking a pamphlet. The guy, Hux he had said his name was (although Kylo didn’t believe that was his first name) took one look at Kylo, and had wordlessly accepted it. A week later, Hux showed up on the K.O.R. doorstep, demanding to know why all the other Greek houses had warned him to stay away from Kylo, and the rest was history.

Kylo had spent the entire semester so far trying to learn as much about Hux as he could; his likes and dislikes in food, in hobbies, and in partners. He would never admit it out loud, but hearing Hux defiantly pronounce he was gay – and that he’d stab anyone who had a problem with it and tried to fuck with him – had Kylo hard in his jeans in record time. He didn’t want to fuck with Hux, he just wanted to fuck him.

He had been forming a plan of sorts over the past three weeks, a stunt that was guaranteed to get his crush’s attention. It had all started when Hux thought Kylo wasn’t home, and he sang along to some shitty hit song from the 70s while he showered. Kylo didn’t think he had a particularly great voice, but the guy had passion when he wasn’t so tightly wound up.

That was around the same time that the pool parties started. The beginning of the semester still had a ton of lingering summer heat, so the K.O.R. took advantage of that and hosted bbq pool parties as a way to not only have a good time, but also to invite other students to want to join. Kylo always invited Hux, and he never joined, claiming his complexion wasn’t good for the sun. To try and lure Hux down, Kylo went out and bought the skimpiest bathing suits he could possibly find, showing off every inch of the body he had caught Hux staring at from time to time.

Hux had taken to watching Kylo through his window during these parties, blaring his shitty 70s music to try and drown out the noise of the K.O.R. That song from the shower had inadvertently gotten stuck in Kylo’s head, and he formed his plan – the plan that was finally being put into action today.

Kylo ducked behind a pillar and yanked his cell phone out of his back pocket, dialing the number for one of his six good friends in the K.O.R.

“Hey man, it’s me. His class is over in two hours, is that enough time?” Kylo said as soon as his friend Tyler picked up the phone.

“We’ll be ready.” Tyler confirmed, and Kylo grinned, happily kicking a pebble across the sidewalk of the quad.

“Sweet thanks – ” He started, but Tyler sighed cutting him off.

“Do you think is a good idea?” He asked, and if he were in front of Kylo, he probably would have been pushed. Better that he was over the phone then, Kylo thought.

“What? What the fuck are you talking about?” Kylo asked, confused.

“I just think this may not be the _best_ way to ask him out.” Tyler tried voicing his concern, but Kylo was having none of it.

“It’ll work, he loves this song. Come on, we’ve been practicing for a week straight!” He insisted, shouting into the phone and garnering strange looks from students and faculty that were passing by.

“Alright, alright! We’ll be in position.” Tyler said, and Kylo’s good mood returned.

“Perfect, see you then.” He hung up, scrolling through his contacts to dial someone else.

“Kylo? Is it still on?” He heard Hux’s best friend pick up in record time, and couldn’t help but thank the stars that Hux kept good friends.

“You fucking know it Phas, we’re go for three o’clock.” He confirmed.

“Good, I’m so sick of him whining over how bad he wants you.” Was all she said before she hung up on him.

Kylo couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face as he hung up and sprinted across campus back to the K.O.R. house to prepare for his ultimate confession of how hot he was for Hux.

 

* * *

 

At two forty-five on the dot, Hux’s phone vibrated. He smiled to himself as he fished it out of his satchel bag, seeing the familiar blue light indicating he had a text message.

**Phasma: How did it go????? :^)**

**Hux: I’m positive I aced it.**

**Phasma: Hell yeah you did!! Tarkin is one tough son of a bitch, but you’re smarter than anyone he’s ever taught before**

**Hux: Shut up, it was just physics, nothing too difficult.**

**Phasma: Not everyone can do physics in their sleep you ass**

**Hux: I’m perfectly awake.**

**Phasma: That’s it, I’m coming over to beat u up**

Hux simply smirked to himself, knowing that she was fully capable of breaking him into pieces if she wanted to. Besides, the playful grammar meant she was just joking around; tonight was meant for a celebration, not a wrestling match. Hux just finished his last exam of the week and liked to reward himself for not strangling anyone.

He was just down the block from the K.O.R. house when his phone buzzed again, and he frowned when he saw:

Phasma: Hux you gotta get over here right now.

That couldn’t be good, Phasma never used proper punctuation when she sent him texts – it had to have been serious.

He picked up his pace when faintly, he heard it. It was a chanting of some sort, growing louder and louder as he approached the house. It sounded like the beginning to one of the songs he blares whenever Kylo was getting too rowdy, or horny, but that couldn’t be right.

Out from behind a line of bushes, four of the guys Hux recognized from those awful pool parties Kylo throws appeared, in matching K.O.R. shirts.

 _Oh no,_ Hux thought, when he finally made it close enough to the house to see Kylo surrounded by other K.O.R. members, all poised and ready to go with their instruments. _No no no no no –_

“I can’t stop this feeling –” Kylo began singing into a microphone and Hux’s blood rushed to his face.

“Oh my god.” He never felt more like he was going to pass out than he did in that moment.

“Deep inside of me.” Kylo kept on singing, and Hux knew what was going to come, but he really couldn’t believe it, especially when Kylo kept going; “Boy you just don’t realize what you do to me.”

“What the fuck is going on?” Hux asked Phasma, who was sitting at the drum kit. She just shook her head, not willing to answer, as the other members of the K.O.R. started to play up the synths.

“When you hold me…in your arms so tight, you let me know…everything’s all right.” Kylo sang and Hux braced himself, especially when the chanting finally stopped.

“I…” Kylo closed his eyes and held his hand up like he was some sort of 1970’s pop rock god.

“Oh my _god!_ ” Hux exclaimed right as Phasma crashed down on the drums and the entire K.O.R. frat band sprang to life.

“I’m hooked on a feeling!” Kylo grinned, grooving along to the trumpet that Tyler – was his name Tyler? – blared right on cue. “I'm high on believing, that you're in love with me!”

Four more guys popped out of nowhere to clap along to the rhythm just like in the song, and Hux was absolutely speechless. How the hell had Kylo had time to organize all of this? Was this all really for Hux? It couldn’t be – it just couldn’t!

“Lips are sweet as candy…it's taste stays on my mind.” Kylo jumped down from his makeshift podium of overturned grocery carts, and held his hand out to Hux, “Boy you got me thirsty – for another cup of wine!”

Hux was stunned – completely and totally floored. Phasma’s smug grin told Hux all he needed to know, that she had been in on it from the beginning, but he wasn’t mad at her. This was incredible, if _insane._

“Got a bug from you man, but I don’t need no cure. I just stay affecting…if I can for sure.” Kylo let go of Hux and danced around. By now, he had drawn in a huge crowd of people, wondering where the free concert was coming from.

“All the good love when we're all alone…keep it up man. Yeah, you turn me on!” Kylo said, earning wolf whistles from the massive amount of students that had arrived on the K.O.R.’s lawn.

The entire crowd got into the song, and soon they were all singing along with Kylo – everyone except for Hux, who was still too stunned to move.

 

 _I_ _'m hooked on a feeling!_

_I'm high on believing,_

_That you're in love with me._

 

Then, right on cue, the crowd hushed and the chanting began again, and Kylo placed a hand on Hux’s cheek, looking him right in the eyes as he sang.

“All the good love when we're all alone. Keep it up babe, yeah you turn me on. I – ” Phasma hit those drums again and the entire crowd joined in once more to finish out the chorus.

 

_I'm hooked on a feeling_

_I'm high on believing_

_That you're in love with me_

_I'm hooked on a feeling_

_And I'm high on believin'_

_That you're in love with me_

_I said I'm hooked on a feeling_

_And I'm high on believin'_

_That you're in love with me!_

 

Hux gathered up all the courage he possibly could, and pulled Kylo down for a kiss in front of absolutely everyone, thinking that maybe, just maybe, joining this stupid frat wasn’t an entirely terrible decision after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol if you've made it this far, thank you for reading!!! Here's the meme this is based off of, please pardon the ugly url it'll be worth it i promise ! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gX6KaQInDrs
> 
> If you'd like to chat with me about any gosh darn thing under the sun, you can find me over at tumblr @cowboykylux, and please give my dear friend @arwarz a follow too!!!


End file.
